


Let Me Love On You a Little Bit

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm terrible at naming fics, No Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, but early on, not even a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Matt and Karen eat some pizza, drink some wine and take a bath. Also, Matt hates baths.As for Karen, she was sitting in the deep, claw foot tub, partially covered by very warm, lavender scented water. “Hey, just put that pizza on this table here by the tub,” she said as he entered. Was that a hint of seductiveness he detected? This might be more fun than he thought. “Oh, and get undressed.” He arched an eyebrow, but began to do as she asked, still flinching a bit when he moved his neck too much.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Let Me Love On You a Little Bit

Knocking on the door of Karen’s apartment, Matt winced as a little jolt of pain knifed through his neck, a result of last night’s vigilante activities, which had been...ah...strenuous, to say the least. He was taking tonight off to spend some much needed couple time with Karen. She’d been such a trooper about his ‘Daredeviling’ lately, not saying anything about it, even though he knew she worried. A lot. “Come in, it’s open,” she called. “Karen, you really should be more careful, this IS New York City, you know,” he responded a bit too solicitously. ”Aw, come on, I figured I was plenty safe with Daredevil on his way up,” she quipped. 

Matt felt a flush of pride hit him; why did even the faintest of praise from her make him feel so warm inside? He handed Karen the bottle of wine he’d picked up on the way, a White Zinfandel he knew she was partial to. “Oh, thanks! You know I love this stuff,” she smiled happily as she opened the bottle to allow it to breath a bit before they ate. They’d decided on ordering pizza from a local pizza joint they both loved. “Want a glass while we wait?” she asked as she kissed him on the cheek. They settled on the couch to drink wine and chat until the pizza came. 

Karen noticed Matt grimacing ever-so-slightly every time he moved a certain way, and trying to hide it. “Hey, why don’t you let me rub that for you?” she asked, putting her glass down on the coffee table. “Huh? Oh, no it’s fine,” he deflected. Of course. What did she expect from him? He was so stubborn sometimes. “Matt, please stop being so…MATT. Let me help. Please?” “What do you mean...so Matt?” he frowned, a bit taken aback. “I just mean that you never admit that you need help with anything,” she replied, annoyed. He could hear the frustration in her voice. “I mean, I’m your girlfriend. You can admit stuff to me. We talked about this. You have to let me in more.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I said I was going to try to do better with stuff like that and I meant it.” Her face lit up. “You do? That’s great, because I just got an idea. Why don’t you let me draw you a bath?” “A bath?” Matt was dubious. “Karen, I’m not really a bath kind of guy.” Oh, boy; how was he going to get out of this? “Besides, the pizza’s here,” he hedged, smelling the distinct aroma of a Mama Rosa’s pizza wafting up the stairs.

“Matt, you JUST said you were going to try to be more open…please? I think it would really make you feel so much better; there’s nothing like a nice soak in a hot bath to soothe sore muscles....,” she pleaded. “Uhh, ...sure; ok I”ll do it,” he reluctantly gave in. He answered the door and paid for the pizza as Karen practically skipped off to the bathroom to run a bath.

Matt couldn’t help himself and was about to eat his second slice of pizza when Karen called out, “Ok Matt, come on in, it’s ready. I think you’ll really enjoy this.” He sighed and put down the slice of pizza and closed the box. “Well, you got yourself into this,” he said to no one in particular. “Oh, and bring the pizza, will you?” He picked up the pizza box and headed into Karen’s bathroom. 

Immediately his senses were met with a barrage of scents, sounds and sensations. He recognized the scent of the lavender bath salts Karen had poured into the bath water. He noted an increase in heat in several locations and realized she had lit a few candles around the room, giving off a soft glow. Saxophone music was coming softly from an Mp3 player located on a shelf over the commode. He could smell white zin coming from a pair of wine glasses sitting on a small table next to the tub; and he could taste it on Karen’s lips. 

As for Karen, she was sitting in the deep, clawfoot tub, partially covered by very warm, lavender scented water. “Hey, just put that pizza on this table here by the tub,” she said as he entered. Was that a hint of seductiveness he detected? This might be more fun than he thought. “Oh, and get undressed.” He arched an eyebrow, but began to do as she asked, still flinching a bit when he moved his neck too much. 

Karen couldn’t help but bite her lip as she watched him shedding his clothing, revealing more of his well-muscled frame with each moment; first his chest, then his biceps, torso, abs, and finally his thighs and legs (and those delicious bits in between them). “Ok, now what?” he said as the last of his clothes hit the bathroom floor. The man wasn’t shy about showing his body, that was for sure. But why would he be, when he looked like that? 

“Well, now you get in,” Karen said, still ogling him and motioning in front of her. Matt gingerly stepped into the tub and carefully lowered himself into the water, giving Karen a much appreciated view of his glorious, naked backside. Ah, that does feel nice, he had to admit as the hot water began soaking into his skin. Karen reached forward and pulled him gently back against her body. “Ok, just relax because I’m still going to work on that neck of yours,” she said as she began massaging the muscles of his neck and shoulders. “And don’t tense up,” she ordered. Matt closed his eyes and gave into her ministrations. Slowly, bit by bit, he felt the tension and pain begin to ebb away as Karen’s fingers loosened up the knots in his muscles.

Afterwards, they ate the pizza at a leisurely pace, while sipping wine and listening to music. Feeling full and a bit drowsy, Matt had to admit that he was really starting to feel relaxed, in spite of himself. Karen pulled him back into a reclining position and encircled him with her arms. His neck feeling better, Matt's thoughts began to turn to other things as he slowly started stroking Karen’s long, smooth legs; enjoying how silky her skin felt in the water. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Karen tutted.“This is not about that, mister; this is about you relaxing for a change, and letting me take care of you,” she said as she nuzzled his neck and placed little kisses along the side of his face. “Then what’re you doing?” he laughed. “I’m just loving on you a little bit, that’s allowed,” she cooed as she continued to kiss lightly along his shoulder and neck, up to his ear. “But I am NOT having sex with you in this bathtub,” she insisted firmly. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy, at least for one night. And besides, bathtub sex is way too dangerous!” “Mm, I think maybe I could chance it,” he grinned. “Nope, not gonna happen,” she said firmly. 

Matt recognized the tone, and knew this was one battle he wasn’t going to win. “Yes, ma’am,” he acquiesced, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. Sighing happily, he leaned back against her once again as Karen began rubbing his head, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. Matt closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a blissful state of relaxation like he’d never known before. Karen heard his breathing becoming slower and deeper, and smiled happily to herself as she placed a little kiss on the top of his head. Maybe I AM a bath kind of guy, Matt thought to himself as he sank into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered I'm terrible at naming fics, so forgive me for that. Who knew it was so hard? I was gonna call this Bath Time but didn't want people to think this was about Karedevil's baby getting a bath. 
> 
> Thx for taking the time to read, comment or leave kudos; I appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
